


【stucky合集】The Long Rain/漫长的雨

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Summary: 短篇合集。都是老物。





	1. I see the boys of summer/我看见夏日的男孩

那座建筑，吸引了他。

或许是年久失修，它的肚子被自然剖开，一条裂缝从墙根上开始长，长到腰部中断涂鸦。前资产从街头混混的嘴里得知那是脏话，于是他只听一遍就记住了它。在没找到落脚点的时候，他在这里睡过午觉，知道它有多摇摇欲坠。

只要他靠近那里，就会听见墙正对他说话。

你好，中士。

你好。

上百个声音汇成重复的问候。

你好，中士。

来到布加勒斯特的第二周，他在工地里找到一份临时差事，像他那样的倒霉蛋流浪汉大概七八个，大家各干各的活，谁也不搭理谁。中午时他们常常挤在一起领午餐，前资产讨厌劣质牛奶的味道，有人拿味道很淡的啤酒跟他换，他点头同意。某天他终于看到那人在墙边倒牛奶喂猫，用手指挠着动物纤瘦的脖颈，当天夜里他便在自己的枕头边听见幸福的笑声，如身临其境般双手也感受到了温度。

这时有个声音对他说，你窥见了别人的秘密。

前资产睁开眼睛。猫，笑声，阳光，突然消失不见，取而代之的是连夜不停的雨。玻璃将他与窗外的黑洞隔开，当他望向那边时，仍然能感觉到有什么正将他的血肉抽干。丑陋的建筑正寻找着他，它身上无数的嘴巴异口同声地叫喊。

你好，中士。

前资产索性抽出枕头底下的枪，打破窗户去迎接它。破碎的闪电降临到大地上，短暂地照亮城市，前资产的双耳灌满了审判的锤音，可那怪物却依旧在哭喊。

你好啊，中士。

我们看不到你。你能看到我们吗？

前资产举着枪说，我就在这。他大声重复着自己的位置，直到怪物渐渐消停，沉默，再用被雨水泡烂的声音回答他。

看到你了。

你好，中士。

渐渐变小的雨依然锋利，前资产感受到针刺破皮肤的疼痛 。他试着冷静下来，然后对怪物说你好，而怪物悲伤地说好久不见。

前资产也感到了悲伤。

一夜之间，前资产获得了奇妙的能力，只要他把耳朵贴在墙上就能听见建筑对他说话。我需要新的石灰。我的窗户破了。我的下水道需要清理。我的线路有些不对劲。建筑们大多数对他十分友好，像是久远又亲切的朋友。也有特别乖戾的，在他给它帮忙后仍然不愿意主动开口讲话。你这样我没法修好你，前资产略感不快。

可建筑说，我冷，如果你让我照到太阳，我愿意和你谈谈。

许许多多声音涌过来，我也冷，我们都好冷。

布加勒斯特灰蒙蒙的天空中，云层宛如厚茧那般包裹着太阳，潮湿的大气压向大地，一起工作的流浪汉抱怨骨头隐隐作痛。前资产想起往日在睡梦前看见结霜的冷冻舱，他那该死的手臂和怎么也发不出完整音节的嘶哑喉咙。

我他妈没法让你们看见太阳，他说。

中士，它们纷纷喊道，巴恩斯中士。

前资产在布加勒斯特快两个月了，他必须走，否则会被找到。他不想就这么被找到，可他还有事情没完成。他的老朋友们夜夜来找他说话，它们很悲伤，而他无能为力。前资产感到悲伤的情绪，尽管他还不能确定那是不是叫做悲伤，他和它们不太一样，他比它们更像个鬼魂。

它们都喜欢过去，而前资产没有过去。

他窥见许许多多的秘密，用狙击手的眼睛，瞄扫它们的回忆。它们都不知柏林墙何时存在何时倒塌，谈起奥地利的乡野时仿佛在重新为老油画誊色，争论法国姑娘和匈牙利女孩哪边的姿色更动人，都讨厌英国佬的蘑菇汤和硬面包。

它们有过爱情，像鱼思念水一般谈起爱人，几乎人人都梦见过小镇里的棕发女孩和路灯下的莉莉玛莲，最爱柔软有弹性的厚嘴唇和丰腴的腰臀。它们怅然若失地谈起露水情缘，像是缅怀夏日的苹果和花朵。前资产不喜欢酸涩的味道，他插不上一句话，只得静静地听它们相互交谈。

某日，烟鬼掉落的火星不小心烧掉一堵墙，它们纷纷尖叫。炮弹来啦，炮弹来啦。直到前资产浇灭的火，它们才缓过劲来。这不是炮弹，前资产向它们解释，战争早就结束了。

哦哦，它们发出了然的声音。

我也没能看到它结束。

那谁看到了。

活下来的人。

有谁活下来了？

每一个我认识的人都不在了，包括你们的巴恩斯中士。

我们还记得队长。

但我不认识美国队长。

不，你认识他。你认识他一辈子了。

巴恩斯根本不认识美国队长。

他的记忆里只有一个和他一起长大的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。两个布鲁克林小子每个月都会到镍币影院看黑白电影，鲜有爽约。偶尔到科尼岛游乐园度周末，钱花光时躲到垃圾车的后车厢回家。

巴恩斯几乎与这傻小子无话不谈，在他身上倾尽所有精力。当罗杰斯说他也要报名参军时，巴恩斯突然感到无比后悔，他不该让他到战场上来，炮火会把他带走，国旗没法完整地包住他的残骸。

你不需要这样证明自己。

但我们每个人都该出一份力。

罗杰斯一如年少时倔强，他不善言辞，总是拒绝别人的好意，但只要他发现你对他好，他也会不顾一切地对你好。他会在他最艰难的时期拒绝你的同住邀请，有毫不犹豫地答应陪为了克服恐高的你坐云霄飞车，他护甲上的尖刺都涂满蜜糖，因而巴恩斯无可避免地被他吸引。

他们在灯火前告别，拥抱，罗杰斯知道他在出发前有多忐忑，轻拍他的后背予以安慰，任由他安排四人约会，让他时常觉得他们才是一对黏腻的情侣。

他曾想过他们不得不在时代的洪流下黯然告终，像海明威的小说结尾一样，史蒂夫会对他说，唉，巴基，我们要能在一起该多好。然后他回答，是啊，这么想想不也很好吗。

只是他们都没能等到开始的那一天。

前资产说，我不是巴恩斯。

我他妈没法讲以前的事，博物馆里记载着的只有十分之一是真的。照片里的人不是我，影像资料里的人也不是我，他是一把真正的枪，而我是射出的子弹。枪保障安全，子弹给人恐惧，而谁都没法接受迎面而来的子弹。

巴恩斯会在战场上用瞄准镜找他的蠢蛋男孩，目光永远跟随那个来自布鲁克林小子。对方说他援护火力分配不均匀时，他还会闹别扭。他比他的男孩更像瞎了眼的飞蛾，哪里危险哪里撞。

他是个不要命的胆小鬼，愿意和对方一起出生入死，却不敢当着他的面说爱他。

他不是我。

他不会像我那样，害怕自己三个月前差点杀掉美国队长。

更何况，他的一生中，有过那么一两个瞬间完全拥有史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

建筑们沉默了。

它们曾以为前资产和它们一样，是被抛下的鬼魂。它们的过去在黑暗中腐烂，发酵，再也提炼不出色彩，但前资产的在复苏。

它们都曾是他的老相识，觉得应该祝福他。

你活下来了，它们说，哪怕你不是中士，你也有理由继续自己的生活。

我不能被找到，至少现在还不能。

你很悲伤。

我……现在感觉好多了。

你要现在离开吗？我们听到最近有人在附近打探你。

那位背包里塞着鸟翅膀的人，不会对我怎么样，但我的确要走。

前资产告别了他的朋友们，临行前最后一次使用卡车。他趁着夜色将这片地区所有的墙都推倒，郊区的居民纷纷被惊醒。谁在那制造噪音，他们喊道。

可前资产不在乎。

今夜，他那被深埋在地下的朋友都被翻出来。后时代的人早就忘记这里曾经是二战战场，几番将工厂压在男孩们的尸体上，现在他们终于能看到撕裂云层的夏日阳光。


	2. go to the New World/到新大陆去

这是圣萨尔瓦多号在大西洋上航线的第三夜，月亮和星辰一同沉在深邃的海水里。他们看不到光，望不到岸，船长派水手山姆掌油灯照亮指南针，舵手才得以在昏暗中辨得方向。狂风吹得他们几乎没法稳住身体，山姆拉着缆绳调整船帆，耳边猎猎作响。“今晚的风浪很大，我们怕是碰上了海妖。”他对舵手说。

“我他妈累了！”舵手抱怨道，“你们得找个人来顶替我。”

这一周以来，他们从比利时的安特卫普出发，途经法兰西和英吉利招募毛头小子们上船，只在爱尔兰妓女的怀中歇过短短的一晚。

山姆安慰他说快了快了，舵手往甲板上啐口水，海风夹着腥臭的浪打在他们的脸上。噢，老天。舵手在船头跺脚，山姆把灯绑在安全的地方。“我去下面问问看。”他如是说道，而舵手毫不领情。“你是想把我一个人扔在这吗？”舵手骂出一连串脏话，明确表示他需要有人在甲板上拉着他，否则他将被风浪卷到海里。

山姆没有办法，只得留下来加固木挡板。恍惚间他们听见哨声穿过云雾，随即而来的是古怪的哭嚎声——“是海妖！快，我要帮手！”舵手再次跺脚，希望甲板下的船长能听到他给出的讯号。经验丰富的船员都迷信这样的传说，暴风雨夜是海妖们的祭典，他们会来带走善良的灵魂作为新同伴，将恶人的船打翻在海里。舵手一边紧抓着舵盘，一边大吼大叫，用气势将海妖们临时吓退，而山姆四肢抱着桅杆，以防被风浪带离甲板。这时，远处的木门吱呀一声打开，一个棕色头发的小子出现在视野里。

“哪个不怕死的小鬼？”舵手扭过头对他喊，“快滚回去再找几个更强壮的人来！”

“船长正在说服他们，先生。”

山姆认出他的爱尔兰口音和犹太人的面容，想起其他人都叫他巴基。巴基和他的发小史蒂夫是在都柏林上船的，山姆对他们的印象十分深刻。那时，山姆撩开爱尔兰传统的布艺帘子，从缝隙中看到船长坐在木柜台上，前方还站着两个衣衫褴褛的小子。船长眯着眼睛打量瘦弱的那一个，告诉他这里不欢迎病号。

“先生，您不能以貌取人。”

“你还会些什么？”

“算术。”小个子倔强地扬起脸，“先生，我能保证您沿途不做亏本买卖。”

“臭小子们，知道大海有多危险吗？”

“知道，但我们要到新大陆去。您只需给我们留一个能吃上饭位置，我可以包揽船上一切船员们不愿干的杂活。”

船长终于同意他们到船上去，蠢蛋们在房间中心互碰额头作为庆祝，都柏林曚昽的日光落到他们的头上，仿佛一片沾满灰的轻纱。高个男孩恶作剧般地吹动友人额头上的金发，小个子羞恼地说嘿，巴基。高个男孩拍着小个子的肩膀说无论你要去哪，我都会跟着你。“那我会看着你，不让你做傻气的事。”小个子挺着胸膛说。他蓝色的眼睛像是宝石那样发亮，如此年轻而又无所畏惧。山姆竟然有些羡慕他们。

“你那个小个子朋友，在船上还习惯吗？”

趁着风浪的消停，山姆随口问了句。不料，巴基的脸色变得沉重起来。“他不太好……先生，他从早上开始发烧。”巴基的语气有些紧张，“这不是传染病，我可以作保证。这几天我一直跟他待在一块，海风太大，他不过是着了凉。”

“船长可听不进这些话，换做从前，他叫人把病号扔到海里去。”舵手发出鼻哼声，他虽不认同这一做法，但这是海上的规矩，“那小子被隔离了吗？”

“我告诉他们我愿意上来帮忙，他们给了他一个独立房间。”

“你得祈祷他快点好起来。只要病情不严重，他会被网开一面。”

他们三个人分别占据一个位置。天幕像是裂开无数道细小的口，如针绵密的雨水从天而降，黑色的潮水化作张牙舞爪的巨兽，好几次近乎扑到船尾的桅杆。巴基配合山姆堵上甲板上的洞，汹涌的海浪从他们前方升起，重重地拍打在巴基身上。“你们快拿上鱼叉！”舵手扭头对他们说，“拿着它，海妖就不会第一时间靠近你们。”山姆抓起离自己最近的鱼叉，回头却怎么也找不到巴基的身影。

“巴基——”

“他在那里。别叫他名字，被海妖知道可不得了！”

山姆放下鱼叉，将滑向船头的巴基捞了过来，拍打他的脸颊试图唤回清醒。“我被浪打中了，史蒂夫……史蒂夫？”巴基迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，才看清旁边的人是山姆，“噢，谢谢你。”

山姆刚想说你不用太客气，这里是船上，而不是都柏林街头——他猜这两小子没少给富人擦鞋做佣人，否则不会如此懂礼仪。你们为什么要到新大陆去？他想找机会问巴基，只是这不是好时机。雨越下越大，海水翻涌得厉害，绑在船舵边上的油灯被浇灭，他们重新陷入茫茫的黑暗之中。舵手口中喃喃说着又来了，海妖的哭嚎声从大海深处缓缓升上来。山姆跌坐在甲板上，却听见巴基迷茫地问他：“你有没有听到歌声？”

“歌声？噢，天哪！这可不是人类在唱歌。”

“是天使吗？我经过教堂时常常听到这样圣洁的歌声。”巴基艰难地站在船头远眺，黑暗一如辽阔的大海将圣萨尔瓦多号包围。他原以为会像圣经里描述的那般出现神迹，但天边什么都没有。

“小子，别被拉过去了！那是海妖的诱惑！”

巴基惊愕地后退，下一波海浪立即打在他刚刚站到位置上。船上的木门又一次打开了，这次一连上来好几个水手。船长是第一个出来的人，冷静地指挥其他人稳住船帆。最后一个从门里出来竟然是裹着厚衣服的史蒂夫，他跌跌撞撞地跟着上前去。

“巴基！”

船长冲他直喊：“快回去！”

狂暴的海风吹拂着每一个人，圣萨尔瓦多号摇摇晃晃，铺在最表层的木板被风掀开，木片像是锋利的刀尖切割空气气流。有经验的水手提醒周围人注意保护眼睛，史蒂夫被风吹得趴倒在地，有人将鱼叉踢到离他不远的地方。不知谁对他说了声拿起它，史蒂夫用小腿压住了鱼叉。随即，一道更高的浪派上了甲板，水手们纷纷避让。散发着磷光的鱼群突然从圣萨尔瓦多号的左前方出现，浩浩荡荡地逆着洋流方向游动。这般奇异的光景震慑了甲板上的所有人，直到舵手慌忙地叫出声：“不要看，那是海妖！”

太迟了。站在最前方的巴基神差鬼使地停在了那里，他看见天边有柔和的光正在酝酿，像是新生的雏鸟从灰色的壳里缓缓探出来。它幼小，步履蹒跚，羽翼逐渐丰满。当光芒开始四射，天籁之声像是福音降落到船上。然后，巴基伸手抓住离他最近的一道光线，海浪如同母亲的怀抱一般将他包裹。

这时，史蒂夫的脚步变快了。“请让一让！”这个瘦小的家伙竟推开比两个他大一倍的水手。

“拦住那个蠢蛋！”船长挥手命令他的水手们，他答应过巴基，只要巴基上去帮忙掌舵，他就有义务保护史蒂夫的安危。他大声而又有力地劝阻史蒂夫，要他别那么冲动——“你的朋友被海妖看上了，谁都别想把拉回来！”

然而这个倔强的小子丝毫不听劝告，他很快地从巴基刚才站的位置上跳下甲板，迎面朝发光的鱼群游去，海浪很快便将他打没。他甩了甩头，又从海面下浮上来。他千方百计接近他的友人，海妖们将他推来搡去，而他拦腰抱着巴基，怎么也不愿放开手。又一片海浪压到他们身上，海妖们发光的手臂将他们兜紧。它们用不知名的语言歌唱着，传入史蒂夫耳朵里的声音从凄厉的哭嚎变成天籁。

船长站在甲板上张大双臂，对其余人大喊：“撒网！快，去捞他！”

水手们赶紧铺张大网，而周围开始有了模糊的色彩，不知是谁在往下看时喊了声鱼群，其他人才注意到圣萨尔瓦多号正被海妖们环绕，它们纷纷从海面下探出头来，面孔男女莫辨，四肢像软体动物湿滑的触足相互缠绕。就连资历最为丰富的舵手，也未曾如此近距离地看过海妖们的真容。“天啊！”他情不自禁地发出感慨，因为他看不远处有一团巨大的海藻正缓缓地随着海妖们摆动的手臂移向圣萨尔瓦多号。

有眼尖的人发现海藻里面包裹着两个人，那正是史蒂夫和巴基。海妖们的胸膛和四肢紧贴着圣萨尔瓦多号，船只在风雨夜中得到安稳。它们将两个紧抱在一起的年轻人推上甲板，又像离群的鸟儿一般一拥而散。黎明的日晖破云而出，海面镀上一层金黄，淅淅沥沥的雨水消融在彩虹当中。

嘿，臭小子们。水手们拍打史蒂夫和巴基的脸颊，他们沐浴着晨光醒来，看到船长站在船头背着日出的方向对他们说：“圣萨尔瓦多号继续航行，我们一起到新大陆去。”


	3. Poems for tomorrow/给所有明日的诗

在特查拉说巴基要出门远游时，史蒂夫还在欧洲的某座小城里休整。他和其他的秘密复仇者挤在一家小旅馆的地下室里讨论明日的作战方案，煤油灯里摇曳的火光映在图纸上，山姆在所有的制高点上做好标记。娜塔莎圈出了其中的一个，然后轻轻地唤了声队长。“你还好吗？“她说。

史蒂夫回过神来。“嗯，就这样。”

他觉得他很好。

巴基不止一次跟他说，过去仿佛像是场断断续续的梦，梦里什么都有，醒来后记忆却一片模糊。他也曾在私下问苏芮，清除九头蛇的指令会有别的影响吗，苏芮说没有。也许巴基只是太累了，看过太多新鲜的东西。史蒂夫知道他和自己一样在马不停蹄地学习，但他的进展很快，几年史蒂夫花了两周才重新认识了一遍纽约，巴基三天不到就能指着谷歌地图里的科尼岛说它的地盘扩张了，新的云霄飞车要比从前的高大，有机会想要去一趟。

“你该不会再像以前一样，没到四分之一就抓着我的手臂说想吐了吧？”巴基对他眨眼睛。

史蒂夫始终觉得自己是自私的，他和八十年前没什么两样，别人怎么看待他都无关紧要，他只想要站在巴基身边，占有他，当他毫无血缘关系又亲密无间的家人。他曾对别人说，从冰冻中苏醒过来后，他所有关于成家的想法都抛在了过往。在他好不容易融入新的家庭之后，他又遇到了巴基，他的往日，他沉在北冰洋里的所有幻想，现在他居然想讨要奖赏了。

仿佛头顶有束强光打下来，他身体内的血清骤然失效，制服簌簌剥落。他变回一个十六岁倔强的蠢蛋，想着补上多年前未说出口的回答。记忆里的詹姆斯·巴恩斯对他说，你懂的，你没必要这样，我们可以像以前那样把沙发垫铺在地板上睡觉……老兄，我会陪你到时间尽头。那个骨瘦如柴的小个子史蒂夫大声在他心里回答，我愿意，我马上就跟你去。

但巴基不能再回顾过往了。

他看过巴基在九头蛇时期的档案，那真是一场糟得不能再糟的噩梦。苏芮说，她在巴基的脑子里看到了满满的回忆，它什么都有，像是一大团海绵，好的坏的一并吸收。他在探望沉睡中的巴基时，握住了对方的手，生怕一放开便会下沉。起初娜塔莎还会说他是个保姆，到后来她却摇摇头说，你是不是又回到了十六岁。

他恍然回过神来，对方不会因为这种事下沉，山姆曾告诉他巴基在东躲西藏的日子里把自己照顾得相当好。他从安全屋里的笔记本中发现坎坷的历程，那段日子里巴基在大部分时间脑子都不太清醒，可对方并没有自我放逐。哪怕要像个婴儿一般重新学习并认识这个世界，他最亲爱的朋友都会用士兵的方式将困难击倒。

人总是要向前看的。

没人能支付史蒂夫的奖赏，巴基更需要一个新的开始，而不是旧的延续。

“你很在意他的事。”

他们刚解决了一队走私犯，史蒂夫准备联系特查拉派人取回丢失的振金。娜塔莎悄无声息地站在他旁边，她向来喜欢挑这种时候，越是身处敌方腹地，史蒂夫越是没耐心思考如何处理个人问题，也不得不言简意赅地给出正面回答。

他说是。

“为什么不直接找他，而是经过别人的转述来了解情况？”娜塔莎上下打量他，“这段时间你没少和苏芮公主通电话。”

“我很忙，他也很忙。”

巴基在瓦坎达的生活差不多步入了正轨。苏芮说他挑了个好地方搭小屋养羊，“简直不敢相信，你的朋友只用一只手臂就把房子打理好了。他还问我知不知道你在哪，我说你在欧洲。你什么时候有空过来看看？”

他说再过段时间。

无须多加想象，他知道巴基适应得有多快。苏芮之前便说过，在他还在休养的时候，就有一群住在附近的孩子凑到他身边，帮他梳头发，帮洗衣服。他们会给巴基带来被家人环绕的感觉，正如他一直以来所希望的那样。

史蒂夫觉得他本应过上美满的家庭生活。

“他可能需要更多时间来适应，新的名字，新的环境，新的朋友……我想我还要再等一等。”

“等什么？”

娜塔莎仿佛早就知道答案似的，她的眼睛好比两面澄澈的镜子，一面让人望见未来，一面让人看到过去。史蒂夫想象不出在她心里，现在处于夹缝中的自己是何种模样。凭借战友之间的默契，他能分得清娜塔莎是在认真还是戏谑。当娜塔莎的眼帘下垂，脸上起伏着微妙的变化——她在困惑，亦或是怜悯，史蒂夫最不希望此刻在她脸上看到这样的表情。

“我看见你们在河边，相互亲吻对方的脸颊。”

他不能将之称为爱情，或是亲情。

他和巴基没有旁人想象中那样亲密。他们有七十多年没有好好地谈过一场话了。每每他站到巴基面前，他总是忍不住想要谈到过去，谈谈布鲁克林的冬天，谈谈科尼岛的夏天，谈谈欧洲的军营……在他记忆里街头飞扬的飘带和黄昏一个颜色，瓦坎达的落日再美，也美不过布鲁克林大桥脚下海鸥齐飞的景象。小教堂的钟声传不过两个街区，他们拾着能换一美分的瓶子回家，拉环被抛出十几米的弧线要比拱顶还要吸引孩子们的目光。戒指，戒指，总有不懂事的小孩子一边嚷嚷一边抢夺落地的拉环，模仿婚礼现场抢夺新娘捧花的姑娘。

他至今仍然记得，那时他是如何从巴基手中接过解渴的水。阳光穿过玻璃瓶时滚烫又发亮的模样，让他想起圣经上说上帝赐以摩西和族人源源不断的泉水。在两人驻足的街区来来往往有那么多人，他们的目光却停在教堂前两个相互行贴面礼的意大利人身上，那是少年时期史蒂夫所能想像得到的，用于表达亲密最礼貌克制的方式。

很快他便意识到，在大多数时间里都是他作为谈话的主导，是他一直在回忆过去，不停地讲那些连见证物都化为尘土的历史。巴基永远是在一旁温柔地附和他，帮他补充几点可有可无的细节。他甚至没法辨认哪些是过去真实发生的经历，哪些经由巴基想象来补充完整的故事。

就好比在某一次，他告诉巴基他记得邮筒旁边的冰淇淋店，斯拉特先生的蛋卷时好时坏，巴基喜欢脆一点的，而他自己喜欢软一些的。

巴基说，你总喜欢点苦艾酒巧克力片口味。

史蒂夫苦笑，天知道我当时为什么会点这个。

巴基顺着他的讲述，和他一起追溯过去，将零散的回忆片段连接成篇章。从巴基口中说出的每一个词都交汇成丝线，在他们共有的版图上缝缝补补。史蒂夫曾短暂地陷入重拾美好的幸福之中，但他很快便发现——

“在我们生活的年代，那条街上还没有冰淇淋店。”

巴基点头，没有否认。

史蒂夫该料想到的，他的友人对过去的记忆一片混乱，或许对方早就什么都不记得了。

“巴恩斯中士有向你提起过他的目的地吗？”

史蒂夫无从回答这个问题，突然之间在场的所有同伴都望向了他。三十分前他才对他们说尽量不要单独行动，而现在他们却露出理解的表情——娜塔莎和山姆觉得他不必操心这次行动，旺达想让他赶紧卷上行李飞奔到瓦坎达。史蒂夫打从心底感谢他的同伴们，在他决定当个流浪复仇者的那刻起，他得到了同伴们无条件的支持。

然而，他确实不知道巴基离开瓦坎达后会去哪里，要知道冬日战士的通缉令还没被撤下，人们随时有可能会发现巴基的踪迹。他倒不担心现在的巴基会被谁抓到，对方擅长躲藏，当下也没有哪一方有精力追捕一个销声匿迹的前特工。他真正担心的是巴基的状态，长达七十年的噩梦渗入冬日战士的每一部分。

我不该跟他谈过去的事，史蒂夫心想。每一个该死的触发词都将詹姆斯·巴恩斯和冬日战士联系起来，作为布鲁克林小子巴基的前二十多年人生被改写得面目全非。苏芮曾说过，她在巴基的记忆里看到许多关于史蒂夫的事，“那些都是巴恩斯中士的宝藏。”

那也是我的宝藏，史蒂夫险些脱口而出。可他还是很快地冷静下来，对苏芮说：“对他来说，清除触发词才是首要的。”

“中士也是这么说的。天啊，我都不知道你们什么时候商量好的。”

果然。

前美国队长和他最亲密的朋友始终有着默契，他们永远知道怎么做才会有好结果。制服下的史蒂夫·罗杰斯变成熟了，他不再是当年那个急于证明自己的布鲁克林小子。他爱着许多人，也被许多人爱戴。当他回应他人的期待，他人也会试图回应他的期待。前些年还被他当做孩子的旺达，如今已经能够独当一面；重新回到空中作战的山姆，在他的训练之下越来越强大。

他为旺达和山姆的变化感到欣慰，但巴基和他们不一样。

巴基是第一个他的追随者，无条件地信任他，因而他的决定更加举步维艰。倘若对方再次因为回应他而付出生命的代价，他会比七十多年前更加后悔。纵然他有诸多不舍，但他依旧尊重对方的决定。

他不希望现在的巴基回应他僭越的期盼。

“我永远会站在你这边。无论你是病患还是残障，是逃犯还是流浪汉，我都将和过去一样爱你，视你为挚友，视你为至亲。你尽可以拥有自己的生活，没必要再背负九头蛇时期的十字架，战争过去七十多年了，你可以放下枪了。”

“你都还没脱下制服呢。”

奇莫由珠映射出的立体巴基影像，心无旁骛地跟他开玩笑。史蒂夫思考再三后，决定还是不问巴基的目的地。“现在还不是时候。”史蒂夫含糊地说，“我们这边还有些麻烦未解决。”

“很严重？”

“不严重。”

“老兄，你知道我会陪你到时间尽头。”巴基说。

“我也一样。”

那一瞬间，他听到鸟类扑着翅膀飞起的声音，然后是山风，沙雨，滚动着的砾石……就在史蒂夫差点脱口问出巴基你在哪里时，巴基的身影变淡了——他似乎远离了奇莫由珠，史蒂夫琢磨不出他正在做些什么。不一会儿，投影又变得清晰，巴基的手中多了一大叠信封。

“史蒂夫，天知道我在这里找到了什么。”

“那是？”

史蒂夫辨认得出上面的笔迹，从前他在巴基的出租屋里见过不少。

“来自四十多年前，写给我的信。”

结束与巴基的通话时，夜色已经降临。

巴基对信的内容只字不提，史蒂夫也没有追问，准确地说，他不知道他该不该追问。行动结束后，流浪复仇者们回归各自的旅程。娜塔莎和山姆说他们要分别到不同的地方打听消息，旺达则留在小城等待某个人来赴约。他们心照不宣地收拾行李，陆续和史蒂夫交换道别。

史蒂夫看到娜塔莎将一双粉色手套放进背包。

“那是给克林特家小娜塔莎的礼物。”娜塔莎注意到他好奇的目光，“她呆在她妈妈的肚子六个月了，没准下一次见面我就能哄她睡觉。”

“他那边的情况怎么样？”

“禁足令还在继续，他们没有放松对他的盯梢——但我有隐秘的办法联系上他。他说他时不时就和儿子在家里打保龄球，百发百中。”

“帮我带个问候。”

“你也开始想念那小子了吧。”

“有时——有时我会回想起在纽约的那段时间。”史蒂夫脑海里闪现神盾局的航母坠落的景象，接着又联想到面临奥创威胁的时期，他和其余的复仇者们躲到克林特家避难。克林特一进门就被妻儿环绕，温柔的劳拉问他伤口严不严重，会不会有留下后遗，克林特交出了一个令她安心的答案。“你有没有想像过，如果有一天，人们不再需要复仇者，我们脱下制服卸下面具回到正常人的生活，像千千万万个我们曾保护过的人那样建立家庭、结婚生子。到了年迈的年纪，我们拄着拐杖在公园相遇，还能坐在长椅上一起谈论今天的天气。”

“克林特说他做得到，但我没有过这种选择。”娜塔莎避开他的询问，把话题转到史蒂夫身上，“上次那个女孩，你觉得怎么样？她帮了我们不少忙。你该找个机会跟她道声谢。”

“那个女孩叫什么名字来着？”

“她的名字叫莎伦。”

“好。如果有机会再见面的话，我会跟她道谢的。”

娜塔莎叹了口气。“你那位朋友又如何？”

“他很好。”

“我不是在问你一般层面上的问题。你希望看到他像普通人一样结婚生子吗？”

“我……希望。”

“你自己呢？”

“娜特，你从前问过我类似的问题。我的答案没有变，事到如今我也不会向你隐瞒我在七十多年前有过类似的幻想，但——”史蒂夫顿了顿，“我九十多岁了，我居然九十多岁了，就算外表尚还年轻，灵魂也早已被锉得不完整。我没什么好期待的，所有过去我认识的人都已离我远去。”

“所有人？”

娜塔莎又一次用悲哀的眼神看着他。

他点点头。“所有人。”

“刚刚我还在想，他会不会才是那个适合你的人，但你又一次推开了他。”

告别同伴后，史蒂夫一个人乘上南下的铁皮火车。由于路线老旧，他轻而易举地混过售票员的检查，在靠窗的位置上坐下。这里没人认识他，也没人注意到他。他就是茫茫人海中平凡无奇的游客，穿着寻常的连帽衫和牛仔裤。三年前他也曾想象友人这样低调地躲过搜查，到欧洲各地流浪。奥地利、波兰、西班牙……他们在一九四四年踏过的土地如今已物是人非，这和他们在布鲁克林时期想象过的环欧洲旅行不太一样。

十五岁的史蒂夫和十六岁的巴基曾热忱地爱过地球的每一寸土地，在电影院里幻想自己和主人公一起游遍自然奇迹，就算被他人当做堂吉诃德也要坚持冒险。如今他也同样热忱地爱着脚下的大地，地球每一次被外入侵都有他和伙伴们冲到最前线的身影，压在他们身上的责任时刻提醒他们要警惕四方。他比七十多年前还要爱得深沉，比七十多年前教会更多人爱。巴基是他的第一个，他要对他毫无保留。

友人，他称巴基为友人。这个词在他心里的分量远超字典上的定义。他和巴基曾和大批士兵勾肩搭背称兄道弟，他们中有许多人七十多年前就埋在了异国的土地里，铁皮火车经过的每一个二战时遗迹都有他们的集体坟墓，史蒂夫下车又上车，古旧的墓碑前摆满在战火后顽强生长的野花，士兵们会比他更爱它们。而他，依然记得他最初是如何在桌子底下握着巴基的手，在历经千万磨难后心中的火焰如同野草一般茂盛。

他要听到巴基的每一声呼喊，哪怕重头来过也在所不惜。他等得起七十年，不在乎多等数十朝夕。

奇莫由珠闪动，史蒂夫听到苏芮清晰无比的声音：

“巴恩斯中士说他要回来了。”

当他们第六次坐在瓦坎达的山坡上，看见落日的余晖倾倒在河边的小木屋，雪白的羊群在它周围环绕，史蒂夫终于不再提过去的事情，也不再问起创伤应激障碍的治疗方案。他沉默地听巴基讲述如何一个人在屋子的南面打造一口水井。

“有些时候，你会觉得事情并没有想象中困难。”

巴基一边总结经验，一边将水袋递过来，史蒂夫从中感受到令人怀念的温度，仿佛一九三六年的阳光又一次灌注在他手中。

“你很讨厌邮筒旁边的冷饮店，只会在等我的时候点一杯蔓越莓苏打。”巴基像是梦呓一般说道，“在你从冰冻中醒来后的前几年，你时不时回到那条街上——在店主的热情推荐下，你大约点了六次苦艾酒巧克力片口味的冰淇淋。”

“你想起来了？”

“没有。”

那是预想之中的事，史蒂夫在心里做好长远的打算。当他摩挲友人的前额，用嘴唇贴近对方的皮肤，听对方讲自己过去为自己写下多少东西。“我逃亡过好几次。”巴基这样说道，在信里他有时是冬日战士，有时是巴恩斯中士，有时是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，有时是史蒂夫的巴基。“纸上写满我那时能想起的一切，写满了你。或许我真的什么都不记得了，那也没关系，我可以重新学习。”

岁月在巴基的眉角间写满安抚，教他如何学会自我平复。史蒂夫直直地望着友人的眼睛。

“巴克，你知道我爱你，在我心里你远超亲人和情人的定义。你总使我向前看，而我也学着向前看。一九四三年时你曾在出发前夜对我说过要去未来，七十多年后我便在未来等你。我始终相信着，只要我们其中一个人记得过往，它便还在。”

晚风吹散巴基·巴恩斯留给所有明日的诗。他们握着对方的手，一如当年在布鲁克林街头。他们回想起自己是如何怀着虔信一起走进教堂，又是如何满足地从教堂里出来。瓦坎达的夕阳为他们记忆中的街景染上新的色彩，昨日世界在绵延的亲吻里依旧滚烫。


	4. Long Ago and Far Away/往事与远方

【盾冬】Long Ago and Far Away

无名画家x美术馆警卫

二战后，双退役军人设定

史蒂夫又看到了那名警卫。他就沉默地站在那儿，仿佛一尊高大的黑色雕像，与周围冷色调的展品融为一体。唯有当游客向他发出请求，他才会微微侧耳，然后准确无误地给出答案。“Grant Wood的作品在左转直走三十米的地方。”史蒂夫听见警卫正耐心地向几位女士指路，他的声音有些糯软，让人想起万圣节的糖果——史蒂夫小时候曾揣着向邻居讨要来的甜食在路边坐一下午。他现在又怀着同样的心情，拉低帽檐朝警卫的方向靠近几步。哦，仅仅是几步，他的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼。

但愿警卫没有发现他，史蒂夫心想。他的举止着实可疑，可他能向天发誓他并没有歹意。他只是想待在不远不近的地方好好观察警卫，要知道警卫的眼睛十分明亮——那是应该出现在画里眼睛，史蒂夫不止一次偷偷描绘轮廓，可他没法捕捉到万分之一的神韵。是我的画笔配不上他，史蒂夫不由自主地垂头丧气。恰在此时，警卫注意到他了。

“先生，您需要帮助吗？”

“不、不需要。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。天啊，他第一次听到警卫主动问游客是否需要提供帮助，这让他不知所措。

警卫重新摆正头，史蒂夫才发现他是个盲人。可惜了，这么好的一双眼睛，史蒂夫摇头。可当他仰头撞见警卫的眼神，他无可避免地联想到太阳，它是那般温暖，甚至有着淬火的光芒——

或许他看不见的只是眼前的地狱，他心里自有天堂。

“我们都叫他巴基，他是个特别的男孩。”

美术馆管理人之一尼克·弗瑞这样对史蒂夫说，语气里带有惋惜。史蒂夫大抵也明白他话里的意思。两人坐在密封的小接待室里，秘书为各他们到了杯水。史蒂夫没有喝，他是第一次主动来找尼克，尼克猜他现在有些窘迫。

“我想请他当模特。”

“自退伍以来，你半年没有画过一张画了。”

尼克怜悯地望着史蒂夫，像他这样的无名画家实在太多了。史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是个受上帝眷顾的人，他的视角过于传统，来来去去无非是风景和静物。至于人物，他只画过一张糟得不得了的自画像——表情僵硬，姿势死板。也许他根本不适合画画，尼克心想。对史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说，戴上面具跑到舞台上跳健美操或许是个更好的选择。

“但我想试试。”史蒂夫接过尼克递过来的烟，“我就想试试。”

“你可以亲自问问他。”

尼克耸耸肩，他看到史蒂夫眼中微小的火焰摇摇欲坠，同样的眼神他在别处也见过。从欧洲战场上撤下来的老男孩都这样，满身勋章回到祖国，却像一群无头的黑斑红鲈那般失去目标。他们以为自己至死都是少年，然而时代早已将他们抛弃。

或者他该打电话找退伍军人服务处找人帮忙？尼克应付不来老兵，史蒂夫的履历在他看来有些麻烦。他在心底仔细推敲了好几遍，才补充说：

“你们应该会很聊得来，某种意义上。”

在尼克那里吃了闭门羹——可以这样说，毕竟史蒂夫不太擅长在私人场合搭讪陌生人。在没有第三者的情况下他甚至会浑身不自在。天啊，他该如何开口，直接向对方报上自己的军阶、编号和姓名吗？那样实在是太傻了。

史蒂夫又回到了美术馆，这回他站到了休息区的边缘，手里还捻着尼克刚刚给的烟。尽管他从前的部队里常常有人吞云吐雾，但他没吸过那玩意儿。他抖索着拿出老朋友山姆送他的zippo，试图把它点亮。“你早该学点新东西啦！”那个人是这样告诫他。

然而他失败了，新式的火机他用不好，烟始终点不起来。这时，他发现那位被叫做巴基的警卫在不知不觉间已来到他身旁。

“无烟区在休息区后。”巴基轻声对史蒂夫说。

“很……抱歉。”

白色的灯光将他们包裹，与背后的墙一同构成一个简单空间。史蒂夫发觉他们挨得有些近，但巴基是不自知的。史蒂夫不小心碰到他的手臂，发现衣服底下硬邦邦的——他终于明白为何巴基终日戴着一双褪色的老式手套。如果他们也是展品的一部分，那边上的介绍牌上一定写着过时之人。

巴基躲开了他，史蒂夫知道自己又一次进行了冒犯。道歉还有用吗？他这样想着，同时不由自主地裹紧了夹克。这些日子来他总是习惯性地感到冷，仿佛自己还留在大雪纷飞的伦敦。

“没关系的。”

史蒂夫怀疑自己是不是听错了，但巴基又一次对他说，没关系的。这真令他羞愧难当。史蒂夫甚至回想起刚回到纽约时自己在退伍军人服务处填写表格的情形，破旧的电风扇在头顶嗡嗡作响：“恭喜你踏入胡桃夹子行列，要不是胸前还有闪亮亮的勋章你早该进垃圾桶啦！”世事总是如此，常人不知弃儿如何为落脚点而发愁。

你要适应这一切，史蒂夫心里默念。他挨得过登山路遇皑皑大雪，挨得过渡江船翻洪流奔涌，挨得过驻守谷底弹尽粮绝……但他没法再回到普通人的生活，窗外一动一静都能让他联想到暗枪，邻屋起床时的洗漱声会令他备受折磨。夜夜梦里都有灰蒙蒙的雨，随时召唤他回到炮火冲天的战场。

“我……”

史蒂夫始终找不到合适的话开场，幸好对方看不到他现在的模样。他真正说出口的是我想和你谈谈，但他的声音越来越小。谢天谢地，盲人的听力很敏锐。巴基从纷杂的背景音中剔出史蒂夫的意愿。

“五点钟在后勤休息室等我。”

巴基的回答为他带来了融雪，他似乎看到又一度春天。尽管现在还很冷，史蒂夫安慰自己，新生还是回来的。

时至今日，史蒂夫仍觉得不可思议。是的，他坐在休息长椅的一头，忐忑不安的同时又忍不住兴奋，仿佛又回到了当年那个偷偷跑去电影院看战地爱情电影的十六岁少年。他曾满腔热血地期望自己能做出一番作为，应征入伍献出自己的力量，然后马革裹尸，无怨无悔地死去。而现在，他又希望自己能在别的领域再次交付自己的心血。是的，他重拾画笔，命运女神还指引他遇到他的缪斯。

当詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯推开门走进来——两人近距离的时候他偷看了警卫胸牌上的全名——他激动得短暂地忘记和只说过三两句话的人独处是件多么可怕的事。“我以为等待会很漫长，可我却心心念念着度过了半个下午。”史蒂夫才开始注意自己的舌头是否打结，可他想说的话却脱口而出了。

“来杯水吗？”

巴基在离他较远的那头坐下，为他倒了杯水——说实话，史蒂夫看得有些胆战心惊。他是如何做到熟练地把壶嘴对准杯口？他是不是抛开了所有人的帮助，危险地练习一个人生活？史蒂夫起身想要帮他，但水却无误地推到了面前。

“谢谢。”

史蒂夫脸上青一阵白一阵。

警卫重新坐下，说：“队长，你不必太拘谨。”

“你怎么会知道我的军阶？”

“猜的。”巴基说，“凭你的脚步，还有视线。”

“什么时候发现的？”

“从你第一天来到美术馆。”

史蒂夫想起之前碰到巴基的胳膊，他百分百确定那不是“原装”的。陌生的视线对于从战场退下来的人来说可不是一个好感受，史蒂夫意识到自己无形中又伤害了巴基。“我感到十分抱歉。”

“但你没有恶意……至少不带敌意。”

那双明亮的眼睛正布上薄薄的雾霭，史蒂夫深呼吸，再酝酿，言语化作千风将之吹散。

“我想请你做我的模特。”

两天后是美术馆的休息日，他们约在那天见面。山姆帮史蒂夫在布朗克斯那边租下一间小画室。“嘿，你是要在那边跟谁幽会吗？我还知道一些更方便的小旅馆。”山姆朝他挤眉弄眼，“Jennifer Jones的新电影也很不错，我觉得它很对你的口味。片名叫什么来着，啊，对，Cluny Brown。”

“我们并不是那种奇怪的关系，他只是我的模特。”

“去他妈的，你会西装革履地去见你的模特？你怕不是在纸上涂涂抹抹吧？”

史蒂夫试图让自己尽量不去深究山姆话里的第二层含义。事实上他也快被自己煞有介事的周正弄疯了。巴基才看不见他今天穿什么样的衣服呢！可他没法使自己放松，万一巴基能感知一二？他不想显得自己太随意。

“你这身打扮够啦！John R. Hodges，需要我再为你准备花吗？”山姆嚷嚷，他受够了史蒂夫反复照镜子的蠢样。史蒂夫也知道自己有些过了，但约好的时间要到了，他也来不及再换身衣服。最终他还是在去画室的路上向缠上他的卖花姑娘买了几枝玫瑰——那没有额外的含义，史蒂夫安慰自己，他不过是希望画室别显得太寒碜。初出茅庐的画家把玫瑰插到桌上瓶子里，以至于他的模特在进到房间里时有那么一点不想坐下来。

“队长？”

史蒂夫默默地脱下外套，然后系上一条脏兮兮的围裙。

新人模特靠在椅子上，有些不知所措，史蒂夫也一样。他幻想过千千万万张构图，唯独没想过主人公该如何将自己摆放。事实上，他从前也未敢多想入非非——至少在他的保守观念里，幻想一个人在自己面前凹造型有够过激背德的了。“你介意我动你的头发吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地拈量措辞，“我的意思是，帮你整理一下发型。”

巴基犹豫了一会儿，回答说：“可以。”

于是，史蒂夫拿着梳子绕到巴基身后为他梳头。他看得出对方现在很紧张，换做他也会紧张，因为士兵是不会轻易地将后背交给别人的。可是他们总得要习惯，不是吗？和平年代弥足珍贵，好不容易活下来的人们怎能不往前看。“巴恩斯先生，我将把你的头发束起来。”史蒂夫逐步逐步地为模特儿解释，像是在军营中为新兵们进行耐心教学，好让他能多些安全感。“现在我要套上皮筋，可能会有些紧。如果感到不舒服，你可以提出来。”史蒂夫看到巴基原本紧绷的肩膀松下来，“好了，我绑完了。”

史蒂夫久久地站在原地。接下来要做些什么呢？他一点也不清楚。巴基头发是常见的棕色，让他想起廊上的哈瓦那猫。他喜欢这浓艳、温暖的颜色，尽管哈瓦那猫并不是每一只都那么温顺。

他应该更进一步，再进一步。史蒂夫仔细回想他还在艺术科学习时，老师是如何语气温柔地让模特们坐下，她们或咬着鲜红的玫瑰花，或单手支着脑袋作娇憨状，有时还会模仿女演员对镜子涂口红……那都不适合巴基。越是相处越是发觉他的气质偏冷，称得他的眼睛格外得明亮。他就是冬日里的太阳！史蒂夫控制不住自己的大脑接连二三地蹦出让当事者害臊的想法。

“试着再放松点。”史蒂夫靠近模特耳边轻声说，他的手正想要搭在巴基肩上，但巴基躲过去了。“很抱歉，我做不到。”史蒂夫听见巴基正大口大口地喘息，他的模特几乎要把脸埋到膝盖，“我适应不了人的视线，没法专注起来。”

“该道歉的人是我。”

巴基从前可能是个好士兵，他的战斗直觉太敏锐了。加上现在他失去视力，其他感官更是被放大。史蒂夫开始理解亚伯拉罕所说的特别，他的情况简直糟透顶了。一个永远没法回到和平年代生活的士兵，不得不随身携带枪支。亚伯拉罕给他一份安保性质工作，可大家都知道他起不了多大作用。史蒂夫看到巴基裤子上除了M1911手枪，还绑着一把卡巴1217，估计把他逼急了他真会把它抽出来。

“我可以帮你磨颜料，但我现在还不能当你的模特。”巴基愧疚地说。

史蒂夫想不出什么可以安抚他的话。“没关系，我们可以慢慢来。”

——我们。

距离史蒂夫重新拿起画笔，同样还有一条很长的路。

此后，巴基时不时会来到他的画室。亚伯拉罕没有给他安排太多的工作，不知是不是考虑到史蒂夫这边的情况。你们是亚伯拉罕当前最大的麻烦，山姆曾直言不讳。巴基没把他的话放在心上，倒是史蒂夫难得骂出了脏话：“我操你个浑球。”山姆拍手大笑。

“现在哪有人还用浑球骂人。”

“以前军队里流行用八种语言说脏话。”巴基说。

“我会十多种语言，骂人不重样。”史蒂夫也说。

“见鬼！”山姆被夹在他们中间，“你们都他妈酷毙了。”

他们偶尔也会干点别的事，在史蒂夫半天画不出几笔的时候。山姆不知从哪搞到电影院的钥匙，在末场电影结束观众都走光的时候，他们会在工作人员默许的情况下溜进场内。“都他妈拿你的稿费来还。”山姆说。史蒂夫没半点意见，反正那薪水对他来说根本不值一提。巴基看电影会有点麻烦，史蒂夫就坐着他旁边辅助描述。哦，还有山姆。他负责介绍荧屏上所有的新面孔。“这些年你们错过了不少。”山姆说，“你们都不知道Jennifer Jones有多棒。”

“我更喜欢Ingrid Bergman。”

“我就知道。”山姆频频摇头。“Casablanca。”

“For Whom the Bell Tolls也很不错。”

“那个发生在西班牙的战地爱情故事？节奏拖沓得让我中途睡过去了二十分钟。”

“你可能错过了最精彩的一部分。”

“我不喜欢战争，一点也不。我更喜欢Duel in the Sun 这种狂野激情的片子。Jennifer Jones饰演的Jenny是个有血性的女孩儿。”

“那我偏向Marlene Dietrich。”巴基也加入了谈话，“她在Morocco里的燕尾服装扮太令人印象深刻了。”

“啊——”山姆发出抑扬顿挫的声音，“好吧，她真的超辣。”

史蒂夫对巴基有些出乎意料。“Marlene Dietrich？”他望向了巴基：“原来你是喜欢这种类型的吗？”

“队长，不要告诉我你错失一代男人的梦想。”山姆替巴基回答。

史蒂夫闷闷地说：“我没有，我看过她的慰问演出。”

之后他们又重温了电影Morocco。巴基对电影还有印象，但史蒂夫完全是陌生的。这次轮到巴基凑过来为他结束。妈的，好近，这不怪我，史蒂夫心想。说实话，经过这些日子他的状态好多了。如果独处的人是巴基，他倒不用担心自己会不自在，甚至可以交出自己的后背。这可能跟巴基也在战场上待过有些关系，但他早已远离在军队的感觉。去他的军阶，我能做个平民啦。史蒂夫觉得自己比从前心安理得多了。

“最后女孩为什么要脱下高跟鞋？”

“她要追到战场上去了。”巴基紧挨过来，毫不避讳地让史蒂夫碰到他的义肢——他最近连手套也不怎么戴了——史蒂夫为他的变化感到喜出望外。他最近还同意让史蒂夫帮他刮胡子——那时山姆就在边上念叨：“快收起你那别有用心的小借口。”史蒂夫赶紧反驳：“一切为了艺术！艺术！”——这回看电影山姆倒是比以前安静多了，他坐到史蒂夫和巴基的前排去了，全程嚼爆米花。

“你应该告诉他，你也超辣。”事后山姆这么说。

“瞎说什么呢？！”史蒂夫像个十六岁少年一样涨红了脸。

事实上，史蒂夫还想他们走得更远。他第一次没有叫上山姆，单独约巴基去附近的公园写生。“巴基，我会去接你。”史蒂夫也学着美术馆里的人叫他绰号，而不是干巴巴的巴恩斯先生。这已经是一大飞跃啦，史蒂夫在心里这样认为，尽管巴基还是时常把队长挂在口头。

“我需要带什么？”史蒂夫听到巴基话里的不安。

“什么都不用。”史蒂夫说，“我会搞定一切的。”

他们约在美术馆碰面，巴基就住在那附近，他早早就在那等了。“我还没有去过公园。”史蒂夫看到巴基今天带上了导盲杖——他一定很少用那玩意，因为这小棍子看起来还是崭新的。史蒂夫还注意到他裤腿上没有那把该死的M1911手枪，这下他不用担心随时被某人一枪崩了。

巴基主动向史蒂夫伸出空出来的右手。

“我的东西不多。”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，上前牵住巴基的手。对方手心的温度使他血脉偾张。

“队长？”

“带路交给我。”

看到巴基安心的表情，史蒂夫在心里喊妈的我要疯了。如果可以以后请直接叫我史蒂夫，他多想自己能不要脸地说出这句话。

无名画家史蒂夫和他的模特来到隐蔽的山坡上，对面是公园波光粼粼的人造湖。凌晨这里几乎没有人，史蒂夫说他简直不敢相信现在的人都喜欢日出后才开始晨跑，巴基附议：“晨跑要尽早，不然会赶不上早餐。”

“但山姆说，像我早上的训练强度，他根本没法想象我还能吃得下早餐。”

“你今天完成晨跑了吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫摇头，“我听说日出很美，而我多年未认真看过了。”

他温柔地握着巴基的肩膀，鼻尖几乎要贴上。巴基的呼吸很急促，但他没有推开史蒂夫。“在太阳出来之前，天空是浓郁的深紫色。你还记得法国厄尔巴岛上的紫罗兰吗？颜色有些像。”

“淡淡的光边勾勒云的轮廓，风把它们晕染开来。古典油画家喜欢那样子画天使的翅膀，换做我会把颜色调得更亮一些。最寒冷的日子要过去了，我很久没有看到纽约下大雪。要知道那时候我总会想，天使是不是悄悄从我窗前经过了？她来了又去，去了又来，是不是在她手里没有一件我能配得上的礼物？”

史蒂夫默默地把“后来我便遇到了你”吞下。取而代之，他把自己的围巾脱下，系到巴基的脖子上。巴基轻轻地握住了史蒂夫的右手，但没有阻止他。

“她一定是听见了我的愿望。”史蒂夫说。他感受到周围渐渐温暖起来，东方云层涌动。那里有炽热的红正在诞生。巴基的耳朵动了动，史蒂夫读到了他的唇语：“晨钟响了。”

“我好像听到圣堂的歌声，那绵长而又悠转的伴奏一定是出自管风琴。男人女人，孩子老人，他们都站起来合唱：Amazing grace,how sweet the sound.That saved a wretch like me.”

巴基再次用唇语念接下来的歌词，速度很快史蒂夫还来不及捕捉。but now,I see.but now,I see.他还是忍不住说出来了。

“我还记得从军队领到的十字架的模样，它闪着美丽的银色光芒，尽管它不是银制的。从前我曾怀疑它和前胸吊牌是一个质地，它们还留在医院，我没想着要取回来。”

“那个我也有。”史蒂夫把巴基的手放到自己的胸前，“它一直在我身边。每每午夜梦回，我都会发现我正紧紧攥着它。直到最近我才想起来，我曾在路过战地临时教堂时对它说安定平凡的生活也不错。”

“我想要回到战前，但我离开了武器就变得什么都不是。”

原来他们背负着同样的沉重，史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏是滚烫的。

“太阳快要破云而出，沿岸的路灯都黯了。瑰丽的霞光映在对面的湖上，缓缓熔成一片纯金。它们就要漫过来了，沿路的一切都将镀上光芒——”

“包括你和我。”

史蒂夫单手环住巴基的腰，风倏地吹起。“史蒂夫？”巴基仓皇地叫出对方的名字，过于专注的史蒂夫没有回应他。随后，巴基听到纸页飞扬的声音，像是成千上万只白蝴蝶同时在他们身边飞起。

“再给我一点时间。”

节奏轻缓的呼吸打在巴基的侧脸与耳朵，仿佛一根挠动的羽毛。

“你都画了些什么？”

“喷薄中的红日，初醒的知更鸟，葱茏绿树下含着晨露的草叶，以及……”

即使巴基现在什么也看不见。但他仍然能感受到史蒂夫温柔的目光落到了他身上。

“坐在亚麻布上的你。”

巴基的头低垂，伏在史蒂夫耳边说：“记得把你自己也画上。”

当史蒂夫把完成好的画交给尼克，尼克几乎不敢置信那是史蒂夫画的。“你脱胎换骨了。”山姆在一边酸溜溜地撇嘴，没有发表意见。

“算是有了新生活。”史蒂夫说。

那幅画最终决定在七月展出，有不少人想要高价买下，史蒂夫没有同意。后来，他又有了更多色彩斑斓的作品，隔三差五地寄来明信片。“他们这个月去的是伊利运河，上个月去的是大峡谷，上上个月去的是沙漠。”尼克一边翻着明信片，一边说。山姆则盯着自己那份上面奇怪的涂鸦说：“我想有人陪我看电影。”

“他们会赶在感恩节前回来的。”

“哦——”山姆有些丧气，“猴年马月的感恩节。”

春天已经来临，这个车水马龙的世界开始新一轮运转。“在此之前，帮他们家门前的小花圃换上新的紫锦草吧。”尼克说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grant Wood 即格兰特·伍德（1892-1942年），美国画家。  
Jennifer Jones 即珍妮弗·琼斯（1919-2009年），好莱坞电影女演员。  
Cluny Brown即珍妮弗·琼斯主演的电影，通常译为克朗内勃朗。  
John R. Hodges 即电影《自我感觉年轻（As Young as You Feel）》的主人公。  
Ingrid Bergman 即英格丽·褒曼（1915-1982年），好莱坞电影女演员。  
Casablanca 即英格丽·褒曼主演的电影，通常译为卡萨布兰卡、北非谍影  
For Whom the Bell Tolls 即英格丽·褒曼主演的电影，通常译为丧钟为谁而鸣、战地钟声，改编自海明威同名小说。  
Duel in the Sun即珍妮弗·琼斯主演的动作电影，通常译为太阳浴血记。在电影的结束，珍妮弗·琼斯饰演的角色与爱人互杀相拥而亡。  
Marlene Dietrich 即玛琳·黛德丽，美丽性感的德裔美国演员兼歌手，美国家喻户晓的女神。  
Morocco 即玛琳·黛德丽主演的爱情电影，通常译为摩洛哥。她在里面饰演一个痴情歌女。  
歌词选自《奇异恩典（Amazing grace）》，
> 
> Amazing grace,how sweet the sound.  
奇异恩典，听起来多么得甜美  
That saved a wretch like me.  
它拯救了像我这样的罪人。  
I once was lost but now I'm find.  
我曾怅然若失，但我找回了自己。  
Was blind,but now,I see  
我已遭受盲眼，但我又重见光明
> 
> 常见的草坪丛植作物，象征着坚决、勇敢、无畏、无限的力量。


End file.
